Anti
https://gridman.net/kaiju/#/antihttps://gridman.net/character/#/nazo, formerly credited as the , is a kaiju that appears in the anime series SSSS.GRIDMAN. Subtitle: https://twitter.com/trigger_inc/status/1055673188351303681 Personality As a human, Anti is quiet, rarely speaking. He is also very gluttonous, eating several plates of food in one sitting. Due to his nature, he also devours the food with no sense of table manners, devouring it all like an animal. Anti also questions his role, whether he is human or not. Since he is created solely to fight Gridman, Anti displays an irrational hatred for the Hyper Agent in both his human and Kaiju forms. His hatred is so great, Anti will even attack a fellow Kaiju if they stand between him and Gridman. He also very loyal to Akane, persistently staying with her, and even protecting her during a forest fire, despite her callous and downright abusive response to his presence. However since his sole purpose is to fight Gridman, Anti would refuse to murder people just to fulfill her petty grudges. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Anti was created by Akane Shinjo, with the ability to learn from his opponent. In their first battle, Anti easily bested Gridman in battle. This was mainly because Yuta Hibiki believed Anti was a real person and found himself unable to fight. Despite the use of the Gridman Calibur, Gridman was defeated and vanished, leading Akane, Rikka Takarada, and Sho Utsumi believing Gridman was dead. However, Gridman survived and returned the next day, where he was challenged to a rematch by Anti. Through use of Max's weapon form, the Battle Tracto Max, they formed into Max Gridman and fought to a standstill, with each fighter hitting their limits simultaneously and Anti reverted to his human form. Akane threw her bento at his face in the next morning out of disappointment. Anti would continue to stay outside of Akane's house, no matter what she would say, even throwing her phone onto him. Anti was ordered to kill the four man video podcast group Arcadia, but refused, only caring about killing Gridman. Instead, Akane created another Kaiju for the job. When Gridman challenged the new monster, Anti attacked the two of them. After Max Gridman destroyed the new Kaiju, Anti attempted to attack again, only for his time limit to expire, forcing him to resume his human form. Disappointed that the last of the Arcadia group was not dead, Akane threw her phone at him again. When Akane was caught in a forest fire, Anti appeared to get her to safety and gave her his scarf before going to fight Gridman. However, after the battle was lost, Akane threw his scarf away and it was lost in the destruction. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise/Transformation: Being naturally a monster created by Akane, Anti can switch into human form when not in combat. This allows her to initiate monster attacks without help from Alexis. **Buzzsaw Weapons: In his human form, Anti can summon a buzz saw weapon to combat his enemies. * : Anti's specialty is the ability of intelligent thought and learning. ** : Created as a counteract to Gridman, Akane proclaims that Anti can mimic his opponents' abilities in an instant. ***Retractable Claws: To counter the Gridman Calibur, Anti can utilize a pair of retractable claws ***Missiles: Anti gained the ability to generate a sort of mouth on his abdomen, using the teeth as missiles. Generated to counter Buster Gridman's missiles. *Energy Bullets: Anti can fire a barrage of purple energy bullets from the yellow parts on his body. **Energy Beam: Using the same mechanisms used for his energy bullets, he can charge and fire a large purple beam. *Acceleration: Anti can run at incredible speeds, doing so as part of his attacks or disorienting his opponent. *Brute Strength: Anti's brute strength alone is able to keep up with the likes of Max Gridman and swing other Kaiju around. It is not certain if this strength is part of his mimicry ability or his original level of power. *Forehead Beam: Anti fires an energy beam out of the crystal on his forehead. AntiHenshin.gif|Transformation AntiBlades.gif|Copy Ability (Retractable Claws) AntiMissiles.gif|Copy Ability (Missiles) AntiEnergyBolts.gif|Energy Bullets AntiFinalBeam.gif|Energy Beam AntiSpeed.gif|Acceleration AntiSwing.gif|Brute Strength AntiForeheadBeam.gif|Forehead Beam Weakness Being created as a counterpart of Gridman, Anti is also bound to his own time limit. If he exceeds it, the cyan-colored gem on his forehead glows as he forcefully reverts to human form. Gallery AnimeAntiDesign.png AntiSil.png Anti.jpg AntiMessedUp.png Trivia *Designer: Shinji Nishikawa *Anti is based on Shinobilar, a monster from Denkou Choujin Gridman who possess superhuman speed that can rival Gridman himself. Incidentally, both are the first Kaiju to have their own sentience. Whereas Shinobilar died and revived with different weapons and fighting skills, Anti adapts most of Gridman's new fighting tactics and attacks per each battle. **Anti's ability to replicate Gridman's fighting prowess is probably based on Khan Knight, an unused concept of the original series that features Takeshi Todo's initial alter-ego to fight against Gridman redeeming as Grid Knight. *As most of Akane's monsters are a fusion of Gridman and Ultra Kaiju, Anti has ribbed textures on his limbs (Zetton), born with the ability to adapt to his opponents' skills (Kyrieloid II) and has a pair of retractable claws on his right arm (Satanbizor). *The purple flame decoration on Anti's human form's parallels the Shattered Glass Rodimus' color scheme. *His Japanese subtitle cannot be accurately translated to English without losing some of its meaning, which is "going through thick and thin to attain one's objective" or "enduring unspeakable hardships for the sake of vengeance". References Category:Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN